Teacher
by CALB
Summary: Setelah menjalani LDR dengan kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang lumayan lama, tiba - tiba ia datang memberi kejutan karna ia datang ke sekolah dimana Baekhyun berada. Tapi ia datang bukan sebagai murid baru, melainkan guru baru. [GS/ChanBaek/Romace/Hurt(?)]


**Teacher**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Romance.

Rate : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, others.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua nama pemain hanya pinjaman, karakter Author asli yang nentuin dan jelas ceritanya ini ide real dari otak Author sendiri

Jangan di Plagiat yo!

Don't be Plagiators and Siders okeeyyyy {()}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Saat untaian salju turun, aku menyukainya_**

 ** _Karna kau juga menyukainya dari tempat yang jauh dariku_**

 ** _Tapi tahun ini terasa berbeda_**

 ** _Kau mengejutkanku dengan kedatanganmu_**

 ** _Bahkan aku diam tak berkutik saat melihatmu_**

 ** _Kini kau berada tepat dihadapanku_**

 ** _Setelah sekian lama kau tinggalkan aku_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember adalah musim dingin yang terasa begitu hangat, dengan adanya natal dan pergantian tahun membuat banyak orang menantinya dengan hati yang berdebar. Membayangkan betapa hangat dan indahnya saat kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kita sayangi membuat kita bersemangat.

Salju yang turun deras dengan suhu yang mencapai -2 derajat Celcius tidak terasa begitu dingin bagi kebanyakan orang, atau bisa dibilang terutama bagi gadis manis berambut panjang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Ia sangat menyukai bulan Desember, ada berbagai alasan tak terhitung kenapa ia menyukai bulan Desember. Maka dari itu ia merasa bahwa dinginnya suhu di bulan Desember tidak mengurangi semangatnya dalam menjalani kesehariannya dengan senyuman dan berbagai macam khayalan yang ada di otaknya.

Kini Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ditemani dengan salju putih yang berserakan di tanah karna semalam salju turun dengan lebat. Ia memilih untuk berjalan daripada naik bus karna tentu saja ia ingin menikmati kesejukan hawa dingin di bulan Desember dan melihat salju – salju di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun menggunakan headphone dan mendengarkan musik selama perjalanannya menuju SHS, ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama dari musik yang ia dengarkan. Tak sesekali ia ikut menyanyikan sedikit bagian musik tersebut pula.

Ia melepaskan headhphonenya dan mengaitkannya di leher saat ia melihat dua sahabatnya yang telah menanti di ujung gerbang Seoul SHS, ia berlari menghampiri mereka. Begitu sampai di depan teman – temannya Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar bagaikan orang bodoh.

"Apa?!" sentak salah seorang gadis yang bernama Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oh ayolah Luhan, kau kan tau kalau aku tidak bisa naik bis saat bulan Desember"

"Bukan tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya TIDAK MAU. Bahkan kau tidak memperdulikan kita lagi jika itu menyangkut salju apalagi bulan Desember" sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan menunggu kalian, tadi aku hanya... um hanya.." Baekhyun berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, "Hanya meninggalkan kita yang sudah menunggumu di pemberhentian bis, dan ternyata saat kau kami telfon jawabanmu hanya"

"Oh maaf Luhan – ah, aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkan kalian di pemberhentian bis. Aku sudah di jalan berjalan kaki, ini hari ke 4 di bulan Desember kau tau itu kan. Dan bla bla bla aku tidak peduli" sahut Luhan cepat.

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, ini akan menjadi lama jika ia tak segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun berpindah posisi ke belakang mereka, tepatnya ia berada di antara mereka berdua dan Baekhyun merangkul pundak mereka bersama.

"Ayo kita masuk, sepertinya sekarang sudah pukul 7 lebih 55 menit dan itu artinya 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Jadi lebih baik kita masuk kelas sekarang, KAJJA!"

Baekhyun mendorong kedua sahabatnya yang berada dalam rangkulan tangannya itu, yaah meskipun Luhan masih membuang muka dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan langkah kaki berat membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan juga.

Begitu tiga gadis itu masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka, sebuah mobil mahal berwarna hitam berhenti di parkiran sekolah. Seorang pria keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan salah seorang lagi keluar dari pintu penumpang di samping pengemudi.

"Hyung, aku duluan. 5 menit lagi bel, annyeong hyung! Sampai nanti!" teriak pria yang keluar dari pintu penumpang tersebut.

"Oke! Sampai nanti Jongin – ah!" teriak si pengemudi tadi.

Jongin yang merasa namanya dipanggil berhenti lalu kembali ke mobil itu, ia mendekati si pengemudi dan berbisik. "Hyung! Panggil aku Kai disini! Kai! Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan di rumah kalau aku disini itu Kai! Aish kau menyusahkanku Park Chanyeol!"

Jongin atau Kai itupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan si pengemudi yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "Tsh! Anak itu masih saja sama, aneh"

Chanyeol menekan tombol lock di kunci yang ia pegang kemudian ia berjalan menuju Ruang Guru yang tentu saja sudah di ketahuinya karna kemarin saat sekolah sudah sepi, Kai mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Baekhyun masih merasa jengah karna kedua sahabatnya itu masih saja mendiaminya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya itu memang sangat serasi kalau sudah mendiami Baekhyun begini, padahal mereka duduk di tempat ujung kanan yang tepat di sebelah jendela kelas.

Padahal juga Baekhyun duduk sendirian, dimana dia juga duduk di tempat paling belakang. Meskipun di depannya ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun duduk sendirian di belakang!

Secara teknis tidak sendirian juga karna ada Kris yang berada di samping kirinya, tapi anak yang asli berasal dari China itu benar – benar pria yang tidak begitu seru seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Ia lebih suka mendengarkan musik saat pelajaran dan menghampiri kekasihnya si Tao di kelas 1 – 1, kelas yang sama dengan Sehun. Tapi mereka berempat tetap berteman baik sebenarnya, cuma Kris jarang berbicara saja. Tapi terkadang tidak juga, dia anak yang bergantung dengan moodnya sih menurut Baekhyun. Padahal kalau dia sudah membuka mulutnya itu, semua aura keren yang melekat bisa luntur seketika karna kelakuan konyolnya.

Dan ngomong – ngomong bisa dibilang mereka duduk dengan bangku anak perkuliahan yang jelas perseorangan sendiri tanpa bangku panjang yang membentang. Jadi Baekhyun memang duduk sendirian begitu juga dengan murid lainnya.

Baekhyun masih terus mengajak mereka berbicara tapi nihil, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan ide briliant di otaknya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan melemaskan otot – otot tangannya dengan malas layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Uhh... Lelahnya membantu Sehun berlatih pernafasan untuk tugas menyanyinya yang begitu buruk, adai saja ada orang yang mau menggantikanku mengajari Sehun.. Huuh, akan kuterima siapa saj.." perkataan Baekhyun terputus begitu saja karena..

"Auch!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena buku hasil lemparan Luhan di depannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melempar buku ini kepadaku? Apa kau tidak butuh lagi?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil buku yang mengenai kepalanya tadi.

Luhan berbalik menampilkan seringaiannya, "Itu hadiah sayang, dari kesalahanmu yang menggodaku!"

Baekhyun melemparkan buku itu di atas mejanya, "Wow! Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" bela Baekhyun, ia menahan senyumannya.

"Barusan itu kau menggodaku! Aku tau niatmu!" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan jari Luhan dari depan wajahnya, "Eeii.. Jadi kau merasa tersindir, oh begitu.." goda Baekhyun lagi, ia menyunggingkan senyum gelinya.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Baekhyun juga, "Kau..." Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya.

Baekhyun sudah mulai bergidik ngeri kalau Kyungsoo sudah semakin membulatkan mata bulatnya, tapi tanpa diduga...

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kau yang terbaik Baek! Hahahahaha" ia meledak dalam tawa yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dengan kesal, ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya dengan asal bagaikan anak kecil yang menangis kehilangan permen manis kesukaannya. "Yaa!" rengeknya sambil melakukan hal itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih saja meledak dalam tawa mereka yang kemudian terbenam dalam keramaian pembicaraan para siswi yang mulai memasuki kelas yang mereka tempati saat ini, kenapa para siswi itu berisik sekali di pagi hari seperti ini?

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karna terlalu keras tertawa. "Sudahlah duduk saja, lebih baik kau diam dan kita dengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan" ia menunjuk para siswi yang menggerombol di bangku depan dengan ujung matanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian ikut berhenti dan menarik Luhan untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan susah payah tentunya, hingga membuat Luhan terduduk dengan tidak elit di bangkunya.

"Auch!" teriaknya begitu merasakan rasa sakit di bagian pantatnya yang membentur bangku dengan tidak elitnya.

"ssstttt!" Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan jari Kyungsoo dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo sendiri kini sedang sibuk memasang telinga untuk menguping. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja sudah sok akrab dengan para gadis itu untuk ikut mencari gosip baru yang beredar.

Baekhyun benar – benar gadis yang supel dan ratu gosip yang terhebat diantara mereka bertiga tentu saja, dia itu bagaikan sang tetua yang tau segala macam info terupdate di sekitar mereka.

Tapi kalau soal pelajaran... jangan ditanya lagi...

Dia yang terburuk dari mereka bertiga! Apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan pelajaran olahraga, SANGAT BURUK!

Begitu bel berbunyi, mereka segera kembali ke bangku masing – masing dan Kyungsoo telah membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya seakan ia telah bertanya _' apa yang terjadi?'_ dalam makna tatapannya itu.

Baekhyun berbisik takut kalau – kalau murid di kelas mereka turut mendengar, "Aku dengar ada murid baru, ia sepertinya pindahan dari America. Ia bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan rambut abu – abunya dan tentu saja dia keren serta tampan bak pangeran dalam dongeng"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh semangat, ia berbisik juga "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, "Apa kau sedang meragukanku Kyungsoo – ssi?"

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng cepat.

Derapan langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kelas 2 – 2 dimana kelas itu ditempati oleh Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Begitu melihat bahwa guru pelajaran pertama yaitu pelajaran Matematika yang diajar oleh Mrs. Kwon Yuri yang terkenal killer, Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badannya menghadap ke papan.

Dan pelajaran membosankan yang terasa begitu panjang terlewati sudah dengan murid yang jelas terlihat begitu kewalahan dengan otak mereka, tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang begitu semangat karna mendapatkan ilmu pelajaran Matematika baru hari ini.

"Hoaamm..." Baekhyun menguap dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralaskan buku tulis Matematikanya yang terlihat berantakan.

Luhan membereskan buku – buku yang terletak di atas mejanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau tidur jam berapa? Kau mengantuk lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya malas menghadap Luhan, "Aku mengantuk bukan karna aku tidur larut malam, tapi karna aku tak paham satu pun apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kwon Saem"

"Oh ayolah, Matematika tidak seburuk itu.. Apa kau tidak lihat Kyungsoo yang menyandar di tembok sedari tadi sambil menghafal rumus dari buku yang dipegangnya itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo malas, ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak.

"Bangunlah! Pelajaran telah berakhir kawan!" ucap Baekhyun lemas.

Kemudian ia menempelkan kepalanya di meja lagi, Luhan yang melihat ternyata Kyungsoo sedaritadi tertidur hanya bisa melongo diam. Sial, dia tertipu oleh trik anak kecil jaman dulu!

Kyungsoo segera menutup buku rumus yang ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi, dan kemudian ia menempelkan kepalanya di meja untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Belum sampai 1 menit kepalanya menempel, sudah banyak siswi yang menggosip ria dan siswa yang saling berteriak, mengumpat atau hal aneh lainnya terdengar nyaring.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, suara – suara itu membuat telinganya terasa ngilu. Eh tunggu apakah telinga bisa ngilu? Terserahlah apapun nama yang pantas untuk muaknya telinga Kyungsoo mendengar hal – hal seperti itu.

 _'_ _Haah, dasar berandalan! Apa tidak tau bahwa mencuri waktu disaat pergantian pelajaran untuk tidur itu sangat berharga bagiku!'_ gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi kemudia ia segera beralih menuju ke dunia mimpinya, ouh Kyungsoo memang secepat itu dalam hal tidur. Sama seperti Baekhyun, tapi...

Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya saat dirasa di sampingnya telah ditempati oleh si pemilik bangku – itu sedikit mengganggu - , siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kris yang misterius ini. Ugh, rasanya Bekhyun terlalu melebihkan kata misterius darinya dan itu perlu dicoret.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap lekat teman bengalnya yang duduk di bangku belakangnya ini, Kris yang berandalan. Itu kata yang tepat yang Luhan arahkan untuk Kris saat ia dengan sering meninggalkan pelajaran pertama ataupun pelajaran yang di bencinya.

Bukan apa – apa sih, bukan karna Kris yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah atau anak seorang pengusaha ternama. Sebenarnya ia memang anak pengusaha ternama, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia bisa berlaku seperti itu karna otaknya yang encer, dan terbukti ia selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah ini. Jadi yaaah, para penghuni sekolah membiarkan saja kelakuannya toh ia juga yang mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Kris hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya malas di bangkunya dengan matanya yang ia pejamkan secara damai, pandangan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tuntutan dan tanda tanya itu kemudian membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Apa?" Kris mengeluarkan suara datarnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman seperjuangan hatinya itu. Kenapa perjuangan hati?

Ya itu karena dulu sewaktu mereka kelas satu Kris adalah orang yang menemaninya bergalau ria saat menyadari mereka sama – sama memiliki kekasih yang berada di jarak beda negara. Tapi semenjak Tao - kekasih Kris - itu pindah ke Korea untuk meneruskan sekolahnya, Kris jadi jarang menemani kegalauan Baekhyun dan memilih utnuk bersantai.

Oh jelas! Kan kekasihnya sudah berada di dekatnya lagi, jadi tentu saja ia tak merasakan perasaan gusar seperti dulu. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang masih memiliki berjuta pemikiran tentang kekasihnya yang berada di Paris saat ini.

Luhan hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Kris, ia memukul kepala Kris dengan bulpen yang sedang ia bawa. "Terus saja bolos sampai jam terakhir!"

"Auuchh!" Kris mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sedikit dengan reflek yang membuka matanya.

Kris menatap Luhan tajam, "Ide bagus!"

Baekhyun yang jengah melihat awal pertengkaran dua insan yang berlawanan ini memilih untuk menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, ia melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan malas.

"Daripada kalian memulai pertengkaran kekanakan kalian, lebih baik kalian pedulikan teman kalian yang satu itu. Ia yang sudah terlalu lelap membuatku emosi" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Kyungsoo diujung matanya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudan ia menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Dia tidak mendengkur, lalu apa yang membuatmu emosi?"

Luhan yang ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun juga memikirkan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris, ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun untuk menantikan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis mungil itu.

Oh ayolah Luhan, kau juga mungil. Baiklah kita ganti dengan kata gadis malas itu! Luhan bukan orang yang malas, ia perfeksionis dan itu membuat ia sering berdebat dengan Kris tentang masalah sepele. Kalau dengan Baekhyun sih ia malas, karna suara Baekhyun yang nyaring akan sangat amat merusak pendengarannya saat ia berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjuk Kris "Itu karna kalian membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi bodoh!" teriaknya.

Tapi teriakan mengerikannya itu tidak berdampak bagi keadaan kelas yang masih ribut, toh guru pelajaran selanjutnya tak kunjung datang.

Kris hanya mengibaskan tangan kanannya di udara menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun makin berapi – api. Ia sangat tak suka jika waktu tidurnya diganggu seperti itu, apa lagi itu waktu berharga yang sangat jarang jika ada guru yang terlambat masuk kelas.

Baekhyun yang sudah berapi – api melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala Kris, tapi sebelum tangannya mendarat di kepala batu Kris itu para murid segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berbisik bahwa guru telah mendekat. Oh Tuhan!

Luhan segera menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera kembali duduk dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan, ia sama sekali tak menggubris si guru yang telah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia lebih fokus menatap wajah Kris yang dengan malas membuka matanya lalu menatap lurus ke depan papan tulis di hadapannya.

Di dalam mulutnya telah tersimpan sejuta serampah untuk situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya ini, bahkan suasana kelas yang terasa amat sepi pun tidak membuatnya bergeming untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris si muka tembok! Ugh, kalau Baekhyun marah semua sebutan keluar spontan saja dari mulut cerewetnya itu.

"Udang busuk, Kecebong hitam, Lalat berbulu." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari serampah yang diucapkan di dalam hatinya, terucap keluar.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" ucap Shin Seonsaengnim membuat Baekhyun sadar lalu menatap gurunya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Kris hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu spontan itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih setia menguap.

Melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya, akhirnya Shin ssaem mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Ada apa Baekhyun – ssi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa – apa ssaem."

Kemudian Shin ssaem menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mulai bermonolog. "Lalat berbulu dan entah apa yang kau suarakan sebelum itu... Kau bilang tidak apa – apa?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan tegang.

Oh ayolah, Shin ssaem memang cantik, populer dan baik dalam hal berkomunikasi dengan muridnya, tapi yah... Ia memiliki peraturan, tidak ada murid yang boleh saat ia memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran. Dan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan? Oh tuhan, ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia begini.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat betul bukan kebiasaanmu setelah kau melakukan hal itu? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tau itu kan?" suara Shin ssaem tampak mendominasi ruangan kelas tersebut.

Baekhyun membungkuk sesaat, "Jeoseonghamnida". Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan langkah tegap, tapi begitu ia yakin bahwa Shin ssaem tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, ia membungkukkan badannya malas. Ia bakan berjalan dengan malas.

Kemanakah Baekhyun?

Tentu saja, berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang entah berapa luasnya itu yang jelas terlalu luas sampai Baekhyun selalu merasa kelelahan di putaran ke 3. Padahal ia masih harus melakukan 7 putaran lagi.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mungilnya. Akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan 10 putaran, dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan sekitar 10 menit lagi, kelas Shin ssaem akan selesai dan bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Aish! Ini gara gara si muka tembok itu! Ish, kenapa dia selalu menggangguku. Aarrgh! Jinjja!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati kran air yang berada di pinggir lapangan untuk mencuci wajahnya, ya maksudnya untuk menyegarkan dirinya begitu.

Sekali bilasan air diwajahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aahhh segarnya..."

Dua kali bilasan, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengibaskan air – air yang masih tersisa diwajahnya atau pun air – air yang mengenai rambutya. Ia mengehmbuskan nafas sesaat kemudian membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Tapi tunggu.

Ada salah satu orang yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, itu... Kwon ssaem ada di lantai dua ruang musik, sedang apa dia? Eh tapi yang lebih menarik adalah pria disampingnya itu...

Ah tidak tidak, pasti ia hanya berhalusinasi. Begitulah pikirnya.

Ia kembali membilas wajahnya dengan air sekali lagi, lalu melihat ke arah Kwon ssaem yang masih sama di posisinya, namun pria yang tadi ada di sebelahnya menghilang. Ah... Memang benar itu hanya halusinasi Baekhyun saja.

Tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada seorang pria yang menatapnya lekat dari kejauhan. Sesaat ia menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun – ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... TBC ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaa! Absurd omaygodd haha

Gak pede banget sama cerita yang kurang gereget ini, duh berasa gimana gitu bikinnya..

Eh tapi ini bikinnya lebih cepet daripada Our Illness, author juga lebih ngefeel kesini dih haha..

Apa karna ada Baekhyun nya yaa? :/

Um... entahlah, yang jelas ini cerita yang bener – bener author bikin. Kisah tentang LDR, sekolah, sahabat yang dingin tapi baik, sahabat yang supel dan gila kek author sendiri sih haha :v

Kamsahamnida buat yang mau sempetin baca ini

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa, pasti author ada salah karna author juga hanya manusia biasa bukan super hero atau EXO yang dari planet lain yaa... hahahaha


End file.
